


Crazy About the Way You Taste

by KTKuma



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Monsters au, Pre-Relationship, vampire issues, vampire!Ryan, werewolf!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKuma/pseuds/KTKuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ryan, I… want you to.” Gavin’s hands forced Ryan to look at him.  His slightly pointed nails poked at the soft skin of Ryan’s cheek.<br/>Ryan stood and pulled a little at the collar of Gavin’s shirt.  He laid his eyes on the patch of skin where his neck met his shoulder.  He could almost see the blood flowing beneath it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy About the Way You Taste

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be up for Halloween, but American Thanksgiving is close, right? Right??? but, uh, yeah! Enjoy. This has some... angsty blood vamp stuff, so uh, yeah.

The sound was unmistakable.  The gagging.  The coughing.  Michael’s laughter.

Ryan tried to ignore it as he took a sip of his drink.  Honestly, it kind of made him gag, too, but he needed, and it was the only way he was _allowed_ to have it.

Ryan tried to the ignore the gagging, but once he heard the sound of Gavin pushing away from his desk and grabbing the trash can, he just couldn’t take it anymore.

“What the fuck is wrong, Gavin?” He swung his chair around to watch Gavin peek at him over the trash can.

“It just smells so vile, Ryan!  How can you drink it?”

Ryan frowned and turned back to his desk and took another swig of his drink.

“You fed yesterday, I can tell!  Why do you need to drink that at the office?”

Ryan stood up and whipped his head around. “How often I feed and what I drink in between is no concern of yours!”

Michael snorted, “It was of concern to Miles.”

Ryan furrowed his brow, the Miles incident was unfortunate.  But what person knowing that there was a vampire in the building would mistake the unholy blood concoction in the fridge for a _blueberry smoothie_?

Unable to think of anything else, Ryan grabbed his drink and stalked off to a different part of the building to drink in peace.

Or relative peace, because he ran right into Geoff.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going, Ryan?”

“Somewhere I can’t hear the sounds of a gagging werewolf.”  There was pure malice in his voice.

Geoff’s eyes went straight to the cup in his hand.  “Drink it down quick, we have some recording to do.”

Ryan growled and tipped the drink into his mouth, stalking back into the depths of the office to get a semblance of solitude.  He made sure to avoid the animation department, though.  He promised.

As Ryan reentered the office, he had to give props to Gavin for at least _trying_ to hold back his gags.  But it didn’t make Ryan feel any better.  And by the time they had finished their let’s play, he could start to feel an ache in his stomach, and an ache in his fangs.  He could feel the need for blood, but… he ignored it.

At the end of the day, he grabbed the pitcher from the fridge of the office and kitchen and brought it home with him.  He also mulled over the idea of canceling his next feeding date.  Maybe.  He’d think about it more tomorrow.

-

Ryan’s eyes began to droop down and every time he blinked, he seemed to miss a minute or two.  His editing was falling to pieces, and he wasn’t all that interesting in videos.

He was a mess.

He ran his hands over his face and sighed.  He moved his face closer to the screen and hoped the bright lights would make his eyes stay open.  Ten minutes went by without anything getting done.

“Rye?”

Ryan jumped at the sound and quickly spun to face the voice.  His head swam at the motion and he wasn’t really able to see Gavin properly.

“Ryan.  Ryan.” Gavin placed his hands on the arms of Ryan’s chair, standing directly in front of him.  “Ryan.  Why haven’t you been feeding?”

The words floated in the air around Ryan’s head.  They weren’t even words, they were sounds traveling through water, vibrating his skull.  He knitted his brows, trying to translate the sounds into something that actually meant something.

“I…?  What?”

Cold hands met the flushed, clammy skin of his cheeks.  He felt grounded in that moment.  Gavin’s scent brought him back to earth, his eyes fluttered open fully, staring into the green of Gavin’s.

“You haven’t been feeding.  I _can_ tell if you have, and it’s been weeks.  You haven’t even had anything at the office.” Gavin grabbed Ryan’s face to make them look at each other.

Ryan’s mouth moved and mumbled words barely made it past his lips.

Gavin’s brow furrowed, “What?”

“You didn’t like it.”

“What do you mean?”

“’’S gross.’”

“ _What?_ ”

“Complained.”

“Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, no!  Why would you?  You shouldn’t kill yourself over me.” Gavin felt like a right idiot.  He might’ve hated the smell of the blood, or the smell of Ryan after he fed, and there was no way he could look at his drinks without wanting to gag a little.  But, he never wanted Ryan to starve himself over this.

Ryan’s answer was noncommittal and his eyes began to glaze over again.  He just wanted this to be over.  He wanted the day to be done so he could go home and maybe have something to eat before he just passed out.

“I… wouldn’t mind if you fed on me.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow, his eyes had fallen closed. “Hm?”

“Feed on me.”

Ryan pried his eyes open and shook his head. “No.  Nononono.  You don’t have to, Gavin.”

“Ryan, I… want you to.” Gavin’s hands forced Ryan to look at him.  His slightly pointed nails poked at the soft skin of Ryan’s cheek.

Ryan stood and pulled a little at the collar of Gavin’s shirt.  He laid his eyes on the patch of skin where his neck met his shoulder.  He could almost _see_ the blood flowing beneath it.  His mouth began to water, and he could feel his fangs begin to grow.

“No.” Ryan took a step back and looked at the ground.  He couldn’t.  Not from Gavin.

The sound of tearing fabric made Ryan want to look back up.  But he knew what it was.  He wish he didn’t know what it was.  He peeked through his lashes to see Gavin holding the tattered shirt open, his eyes pleading. “I _want_ you to feed off me, Rye.”

When Ryan didn’t speak, Gavin spoke again, “Ryan.” His voice was firm, but his heart sped up.  Ryan could hear the way it fluttered, both from fear and… something else.  Anticipation?  Excitement?

Ryan sighed and finally looked up, letting their eyes meet.  When Gavin gasped, he knew exactly why.  He knew that his eyes had turned from blue to a deep red, because his fangs were beginning to poke past his lips.  Ryan could _hear_ Gavin’s heart rate jump, his fight or flight reflex was telling him to get out, to leave before this _thing_ ate him.  And yet, Gavin stood his ground.

"Gavin..." Ryan forced out through gritted teeth, "I want you to know... I might not have much control once we begin... It's been a while, but I will try not to go too far..." He was trying so, so hard not to just jump Gavin right there.  He still wanted to give the man a chance to back out of this.

There was a deafening silence as Gavin thought over what Ryan said.  “I trust you, Ryan.” He finally breathed.

Ryan slid his hands up Gavin's arms, slowly working their way up, one hand moved to catch in his hair, the other moved to his back to press their chests together.  He pulled Gavin's head back to expose his supple neck.  He was nearly _drooling_ with how good he looked, how good he _smelled_.  He slowly inched his face closer until he was nosing at the veins beneath the skin, his tongue darting out to over it before opening his mouth wider.

Gavin gasped as Ryan's fangs broke the skin, his hands flying up to fist themselves in Ryan’s shirt.  It was painful, and euphoric, and _oh_ so good.  The feeling of blood leaving his body was an odd one, but at the same time, he was just so aroused by it.  He couldn't even explain it, he felt the pain, but it also felt like he was floating.  The only thing he did know was that his hips were slowly starting to rock forward into Ryan, and moans were nearly dripping from his lips.  It felt like they were one organism and it was amazing.

Gavin's blood on Ryan’s tongue was hot and beautiful, and the man writhing beneath him was just the same. Feeling his hips try to move against his own was... perfect.  He needed a better angle, though.  He slowly walked them back to the couch and lowered himself down, making sure to keep his fangs deeply embedded in Gavin’s neck.  He smiled around his teeth as Gavin eagerly crawled into his lap, already moaning.

With his knees on either side of Ryan’s lap, Gavin was in the perfect position to rock forward in earnest, rubbing his clothed erection against Ryan, searching for some stimulation.  The quiet moan coming from Ryan might have also spurred him forward in search of pleasure.

Ryan needed to stop this now.  He was loving the way that Gavin was rocking against him, but he was moving far too much for the fangs lodged in his neck.  It was also becoming harder and harder to have the presence of mind to stop feeding off him.  He slowly eased his fangs out of Gavin’s neck, trying so hard to ignore the disappointed whine that followed.

Gavin clung to Ryan’s neck, grinding up against him, whining for some sort of contact.  And who was Ryan to deny him?  He quickly ran his tongue over the still bleeding mark, hastening the healing process before pressing kisses to the area around it.

“Ryan.” Gavin’s voice was so small and weak, and for a second, Ryan was worried that he had taken too much from him.  But he needn’t have worried, because Gavin was pulling Ryan closer, encouraging him to continue.  “Ryan, please.”

“Do you need a little help there, Gav?” Ryan chuckled, his voice gravely and low.  He already felt more… alive.

“I-I, ah! I need… _something_.”

Ryan smiled and pulled the desperate man from around his neck.  “I think I know how to help.”  Ryan snaked his hand down to Gavin’s belt and quickly undid it, followed closely by the button and zipper.  Gavin’s whimpers and moans became louder as Ryan came closer to his cock.  “Hush, now, we don’t want anyone to overhear this.”

Gavin clamped a hand over his mouth and tried to keep quiet as Ryan’s hand began to move quickly over his cock.  It was an embarrassingly short amount of time before he was coming, moaning quietly around his hand.  He slumped into Ryan and sighed, completely drained.  “That was… I didn’t know that’s what that felt like.”

“I’ve mentioned before that feeding can be very… _intimate_ , I’m sure of it.”

“May-Maybe you have… but I never… I never thought I would actually experience it.”

“Did you like it?”

“I… yes.”

-

In the days following Gavin and Ryan’s feeding, they started to get closer.  It was only expected, the feeding was an extremely intimate process and, much like the first time you have sex, you can often feel a stronger bond with whoever you have experienced that with.

They were definitely closer.  There was more friendly banter between them, but that was helped by the fact that Ryan had fed.  There was a stark contrast in just that one day after feeding.  Ryan had been, essentially, starving himself.  He had only been having animal blood at home, and that was _not_ enough for a vampire of his age and size.  He had been tired and irritable, and he had started to lose the color in his face.  Mythology may say that vampires are once dead beings, but that is completely false.  Vampires are alive.  They are not human, but they are a close relative, and though they don’t need the same types of food, without their primary source of sustenance, they can, and will die.

And as Gavin and Ryan got closer, they weren’t exactly subtle about it.  For two people who could barely stand each other to suddenly be engaging in playful banter?  It was completely out of the ordinary.  And the sudden reappearance of Ryan’s drinks without any griping from Gavin, that was the most unexpected.

But, as everyone began to notice and realize what might have been happening between them, they kept it to themselves.  They didn’t know for sure what was happening, though the faded bite marks on Gavin’s neck might have given them a clue.  But, if the pair decided that they wanted to come out with it, they would, and they would have their friends there to support them.

But it was kind of hard to ignore the way that Gavin would drape himself over Ryan.  It was hard to not understand what _that_ meant.

-

“Hey, Rye?”

“Hm?”

“Can I talk to you?”

“Not right now, Gavin, I need to finish this.” Ryan narrowed his eyes to concentrate more on the lets play he was editing.

Gavin pouted and ran his fingers over Ryan’s shoulder.  He leaned down close to whisper in his ear, “You’re looking pretty hungry, Rye.”

Ryan paused, and his eyes met the half full glass on his desk.  He quickly saved the file he was working on and dropped his headphones on the desk, “Yup.  Famished.”

Gavin was giggling as Ryan chased him out of the building.  It wasn’t ideal, but they couldn’t exactly what they were planning on doing inside during work hours.  But, there was a particularly shadowy area that no one would accidently walk in on them.

Gavin plastered himself to Ryan once they were in the corner, wrapping his arms around his neck.  Ryan chuckled with how eager Gavin seemed today.  There was a little voice in the back of his head that was expressing worry at how eager was becoming.  This wasn’t… normal, was it?

Perhaps it was just some Pavlovian response, because Gavin was slowly grinding on his thigh and already panting.  “Do it, Rye, just bite me.”

Ryan furrowed his brow and hesitated.  He wasn’t given the chance to think it over, because Gavin grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head down to his throat.

“Bite.  Me.  Ryan.”

Ryan almost reluctantly let his fangs grow and sink into his neck.  Gavin cried out in pleasure and held Ryan’s head down against his neck.  His hips rocked up against Ryan’s, and he was already incredibly hard.

Ryan didn’t feel as good as usual after that feeding.

He noticed that Gavin kept on rubbing the area where he was bitten.  It looked a bit darker than usual.

-

“Ryan?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna go outside with me?”

Ryan paused.  “No, thank you.”

“W-What?”

“No, thank you, Gavin.”

Gavin furrowed his brow, he was confused.  This was the second time this week he had been rejected by Ryan.  “I-alright.” Gavin turned and stumbled back to his desk.

Ryan tried to ignore Gavin.  He couldn’t bear to look at him anymore.  He was so pale and weak, and he had so many bruises that they all mottled together into a single mottled mass of purple and brown.  The man used to be so full of energy, but recently, he had been complaining about how tired he was, and he never wanted to do anything.  Well, anything other than have Ryan bite him.

But Ryan couldn’t do it.  Looking at Gavin just _hurt_.  He was the cause of this change.  He realized that he might’ve taken too much from Gavin, and his body couldn’t handle it.  But there was also the need that Gavin was experiencing, he was demanding Ryan to bite him, and he wasn’t taking rejection well.

Feeding addiction. 

Ryan had heard of it, sure, but it was just from those ads on the donor connection site he used.  He had never actually heard of anyone having experienced it.  Though, there were some donors who mentioned taking breaks from the site.  After reading into it, Ryan realized why.

The chemistry of vampire bites are complicated.  There are several hormones that get released when a vampire bites someone.  The initial stages of the bite thins the blood and stops it from clotting.  Then, the bite numbs the area to lessen the amount of pain that the one being bit experiences, along with that, the brain of the victim releases hormones to make the process more enjoyable, and sedates them in a way.  Once the feeding process has finished, vampire saliva contains a healing agent that closes the wound.

Feeding too much from a single donor can mess with their body chemistry.  The physical effects alone are life threatening.  A donor can experience varying levels of anemia, dependent on how often they were fed off of, and then symptoms related to hemophilia.  Their blood can be thinned too much, and then with a lowered red blood cell count, there is very little effective blood throughout the body.  Their skin pales and looks sunken in and constantly bruises, they are constantly fatigued, and they lose the ability to coordinate.

That’s nothing to say of the effects on mental health.  Like with anything that can affect brain chemistry, feeding addiction forces the donor to go through whatever it take to get that high.  Some are addicted to gambling, or drinking, or doing drugs.  For donor with feeding addiction, it’s being bitten.

And Ryan knew that had to be what was happening to Gavin.  The donor connection site he used would make donors inactive after a certain number of connections, and there were complimentary medical services should a donor feel the need to use them.  Every donor that was a member of that site was required to read through the information about feeding addiction, along with all of the other requirements that were given to them.  (It was a very reputable site, they had to cover all their bases.)

But Gavin wasn’t an ‘official’ donor, he knew nothing of this.  Why would he?  He was a werewolf that up until recently, avoided vampires at all costs.  He didn’t know the dangers of feeding too often.  And Ryan felt like absolute shit, because he didn’t know either.  _He_ did this Gavin, so he had to make it right.

But, it was _so_ hard when Gavin kept trying to talk to him.  Ryan had thought he made it through the first week of not feeding on Gavin relatively pain free.  It was Friday, and as soon as he left the office, he could go through the weekend without seeing him, and it would be easier, right?  Not seeing him?

Well, it would have been easier if Gavin wasn’t so _insistent_.  When Ryan tried to leave, he found himself cornered against his own car by the brit.

“Why haven’t you been feeding?”  Gavin stood toe to toe with Ryan, an angry set in his brow.

Ryan tried to find a way to slip away from Gavin, but he was stuck.  “I… just haven’t been hungry, is all.”  He needed to think of an excuse, because he couldn’t just be an adult and tell Gavin what was wrong with him.  That would’ve made sense.

“That’s shite, and you know it.  It’s been over a week since you last fed, you’ve only been drinking that _stuff_ you normally drink.”

“Gavin, I-“

“I would think you found someone else, but you don’t smell any different!  Is it me?  Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Gavin. That’s-“ Ryan needed to get out of this situation immediately.

“Then what is it?  Do you,” Gavin paused and his sunken, pale face flashed with grief, “Do I not taste good, anymore?”

“No, no, no, Gavin… I… I can’t tell you, not- not now.  Let’s just get through this weekend while I figure things out.” Ryan was able to push the weakened Gavin away just enough that he could get into his car.  He tried not to look at the sad, sick man as he pulled away.

-

Ryan tried to ignore the knocking on his door, but when it had continued for the over three minutes, he decided to answer it.

Well, that was a mistake.

“Gavin.” The young brit stood at the door, cradling an arm close to his body.  Geoff could be seen in the car in Ryan’s driveway. “Can I… can I help you?”

Gavin looked at his feet for a moment, trying to formulate his words.  He was having a hard time… thinking at this moment.  “Geoff… Geoff suggested that we should probably… talk.  Like, actually talk.”

Ryan cleared his throat a little, “And, uh,” He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, “Why would he say that?”

Gavin tensed for a moment before sighing and revealing the arm that he had kept hidden, “Because he caught me trying to get blood to give you.” He showed off a large bandage across the inside of his left arm.

Ryan’s jaw dropped.  He was literally speechless.  Gavin did this for… for _him?_   “Gavin, why would you do that?” Ryan gently gripped Gavin’s shoulders.

“Because I need you, Ryan!” The small, tired man was suddenly bursting with life.  Tears seemed to well up in the corners of his eyes.  “I need you feed on me and you’ve been _ignoring_ me!  I thought if I could… if I could just give you some of my blood, you’d remember why you wanted to feed on me to begin with!  You forgot about me and I… I couldn’t stand it!  I needed it so bad, and I didn’t know what to do!”

“We… we do have some things to talk about, Gav.  Come on in.” Ryan gently guided Gavin into his house and say him down on the couch.  He stood for a second, trying to decide where the best place for him would be.  He settled for sitting on the far end of the couch – far enough away that it didn’t seem weird, but close enough to be comforting if needed. 

Ryan swallowed, trying to think of how to start, “Gavin, I never meant to hurt you, but I… needed to figure something out.” Gavin’s eyes were red when he looked into Ryan’s.  It almost made him want to stop.  “I’ve… been with a lot of donors in my time.  I mean, I’m in my thirties, and I’ve been using donors almost my whole life.  But, there’s something that I… I never had to think about before, well, before I had you.  And that’s… that’s feeding addiction.”

Gavin’s eyes widened at the words.  He didn’t know what they meant, exactly, but he knew that addiction, no matter what it was, was terrible.  “I never had to worry about this, but I’ve been feeding off of you far too much, and its killing you.  You know, the Red Cross only takes a certain amount of blood from a single donor in specific timeframes… I haven’t been doing that.  I am literally killing you.” Gavin began to shake his head.  There was no way this was happening, this wasn’t happening.  This was a sick joke, a-a clever ploy to tell Gavin that he didn’t want to feed off him anymore.  “Gavin, you need to listen to me.  Just look at yourself!  You’re constantly covered in bruises, and you’re so pale, and you can barely walk straight!   _I_ did this to you!  I can’t handle it, and you’re still _throwing_ yourself at me.” Ryan gently took Gavin’s injured arm, “You’re hurting yourself for me.  I never wanted this.”  He stopped and rubbed a hand over his face.  “I thought I could just move on from you, but… but I couldn’t let myself feed off someone else.  I was hoping that if I just left you alone for a while, you’d heal.  You’d heal and then we could pick off from where we left off.  But that’s… that’s apparently harder than I thought.”

Gavin was quiet for a long time after that.  He wanted to be angry, to scream and yell.  He wanted to tell Ryan that he was wrong, but every day that he looked in the mirror, he saw the skeleton of the man he once was.  He knew Ryan was right, but he didn’t want to admit it.  There must have been something else.  So instead, he just stood and left.  He left Ryan there.  The man spilled his heart out and Gavin just stood and left him.

He slammed the door shut, ignoring the look on Geoff’s face.  He wanted to know what happened, but he wasn’t going to force him to talk about it.  The way that Gavin looked let him know that something was up, and he didn’t want to push him, lest he saw the man break.  They just drove home in silence.

-

The office was quiet for the next week.  Gavin’s commentary had already been declining, but now he just didn’t want to talk to anyone at all.  Ryan was still devastated, and was rather complacent to the world.  The tension hung in the air, and no one really wanted to say anything.  They really didn’t want to see what would happen if everything just snapped.

It wasn’t until Thursday afternoon that things changed.  Gavin approached Ryan as he getting ready to leave.  He quietly asked if they could go somewhere to talk.  Ryan was hesitant, but agreed.  Something about Gavin was different, he was still solemn, but he didn’t seem to be… angry or upset.

They stood outside the back of the building in silence for a few minutes before Gavin spoke up.  “I’m sorry.  For everything.  I… I put you in a position that never should have happened.”

“It’s alright, Gavin, I should’ve handled everything better and-“

“I went to see a doctor.  I’m… I’m getting help for,” Gavin indicated to his person, “All this.”

Ryan’s face broke out into a smile so bright it would give the sun a run for its money, “That’s great, Gavin!”

“They said… They said that it would take some time, but I’ll get better.  I’m being taught how to better handle being a donor, if that’s what I wanted.”

“…And?” Ryan didn’t want to seem too eager.  They weren’t in a proper relationship.  It was just one driven by lust and feeding, but Ryan had come to really care for Gavin, and he wanted to the best for him no matter what.

“And… I would like to continue… some sort of relationship with you, Ryan- if you’d like!  I… I wouldn’t mind being a donor, but also… now I don’t know if this is still my brain telling me that you’re a source of a good time but… I would like to… maybe, be something more?”

Ryan looked down and blushed lightly, “I… would like that as well.  It would… It would be a lot of work, I’d think.  And, God, I don’t think out parents could know… at least not yet.” He laughed, and his heart soared when Gavin did as well, “But, yeah, I think that’d be nice.”  They stood and looked at each other for a moment before Ryan awkwardly opened his arms for a hug.  Gavin laughed and wrapped his hands around his waist.

They stood like that for a while, happy.  That is, until Geoff called Gavin demanding to know how long it’d be before they could go home.  Gavin and Ryan laughed as they parted, knowing that tomorrow would better.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment!  
> And if you wanna check out my Tumblr, I am ktkuma, and theloveandthestuff I do things there.


End file.
